The invention relates to a mobile radio system comprising a base station which includes a transceiver for processing radio signals and a baseband signal processing circuit for transmitting signals to a control unit over a bus system.
Such a mobile radio system is known from DE-C2-38 06 473. It comprises a control unit, a transceiver and an adapter for exchanging signals between the control unit and the transceiver. A transceiver usually comprises a transceiver section for radio signal processing and a circuit for baseband signal processing. The adapter comprises a microprocessor and a plurality of interfaces. The adapter is further coupled to a workstation by way of such an interface. The microprocessor is used for monitoring and connection into the communication path between transceiver and control unit and controls the further transport of workstation data. Furthermore, there are serial interfaces inserted between the adapter and the control unit and transceiver respectively, over which interfaces the reports and commands are transmitted.
The publication entitled "Architektur eines Mobilfunkgerates fur das Netz D" by P. Schoffel, W. Koch, W. Rosenkranz and J. Weith, Philips Innovation 1/1991, pp. 132 to 139, has disclosed a further mobile radio system . It comprises a transceiver, a circuit for baseband signal processing, a set control and a handset. The speech signal available as an electric signal is transmitted between the baseband signal processing circuit and the handset over a PCM bus system (cf. picture 5, page 135). Such a PCM bus system to be used in a mobile radio system has to date not yet been standardized. High development costs are necessary for developing such a bus system, because such a bus system is also to be suitable for connection of facsimile devices. With this mobile radio set, control signals, for example, are transmitted by different lines.